Darren's plan
by yaoipigglet
Summary: Darren's up to something...yet it seems he's trying to get his mentor and his ex  Arra  toghter  Hope ya like it!


_**At Vampire Mountain**_

Darren was sitting alone at one of the tales in the eating hall when Mr Crepsley flopped into a seat next to him.

"_Hey Dad..."_ Darren smiled.

Darren liked calling Mr Crepsley his dad.

"_Hello son...[sigh] why are girls so weird...I mean why must they play us like...like._ _RRRRRAAAAAA!"_ Mr Crepsley smacked his head on the table.

"_I now how you feel..." _

Arra had been fighting with Larten.

Darren hugged Mr C.

Larten hugged him back.

Darren loved getting hugs, because for some reason it felt like he was loved...

**(A/N:...what...?)**

Anyway Larten began to spin a web of a tale about how a brave girl fought many dragons, mummies, evil witches and many other things that even leave vampires running in fight, when Arra Sails came in.

She was tall and pretty. She had long black hair, soft but tough white skin and worry lines. She was always seen in a white top with the sleeve's rolled up, thing brown jeans and knee high boots. Arra was a strong, tough, brave woman and hated the fact Larten was being so stupid...playing games, (Catch, hide & seek, guess where I am,...ect, ect, ect) with his 'son' Darren.

Arra was walking in with her arms folded. She saw Larten telling tales of some girl killing some evil witch. Sighing she walked on by...only to heard something she never considered...

"_...Hey dad?"_

"_Heeh-heeh...Yes my son."_

"_I was thinking...you know Arra is your old main squeeze (SLAP!) OW! and I'm your son?"_

"_Yes..."_

"_Well...dose that mean, I'm her son too because you still love her and she...(I think) loves you too and maybe she would be a good mum?"_

"_..." _

"_I mean she can fold her own in a fight...she a tough cookie and she can whip anyone's ass(SMACK!) OW! and she's really the only girl who's really good for you {cus she's whip your old butt so many times I've lost count} (THAWP) OW! OW! OW!. Why do you keep doing that?" _

Larten smiled. _"Because my star pupil, you need a good smack once in a while."_ Darren smacked his dad back and when to go get some sleep.

"_Night Daddy! *__**kiss**__*"_

"_Goodnight my little spider."_

Darren ran off.

Arra sat down and stared into space. _"Would I make a good mum?"_

As Darren got ready for bed, he thought of what he had said to Mr C.

_'Arra would make a good mum for me...I mean she's strong, tough, brave can kick any man or woman's butt! I mean...I don't know...she's really lovely...and Daddy still loves her...maybe if they got back together...THAT'S IT!'_

Darren run into the hall of sports to find Vance and Kurda talking.

"_GUYS!_ _I think I've be come a mad genius!"_

Kurda giggled as Vance smirked; _"and why pray tell are you a mad genius?"_

Darren sat between the two men and spoke softly. _"How would you like to help me get Larten & Arra back together?"_

_**Later **_

Darren, Kurda, Vance, Gavner and the princes had been acted weird for three mouths now. What were they hiding?

It was night when Darren went to Arra's room.

**Knock Knock!**

Arra opened the door to...

"_Darren? What are you doing here.?"_ Darren walked into the room and placed a huge bag on her coffin. _"I came to ask if I could...dress you up?...I KNOW! It sounds weird but I wanted to asked you..."_

"_And why do you want to dress me up?"_

"_WHAT? Can't a boy try and dress up a girl...er...Woman and make her look really nice?"_ Arra walked over to Darren.

"_Maybe not...but you can try."_

Arra and Darren spent two hours on getting her all dolled up.

After Arra looked in the mirror...

"_OH MY GOD! I...I...I...I...look-"_

"_Great?"_ Darren smiled.

Arra was in a short sky blue dress. It was down to the bottom of her knee caps and had thing blue straps on her shoulders. She was also wearing a small night blue jeans jacket.

Her feet had small heeled strap shoes [blue.] She had her hair cut short wavy to her shoulders. Her neck held a small blue neck choker. Arra's make up was really light and pink.

Darren sat Arra down. _"Arra please don't change! I got to go."_

Arra nodded and watched Darren leave.

1 hour later Arra heard a knock on her door.

Arra opened the door to find a guard outside.

"_Miss Arra Sails._" He bowed_ "I bring a letter of invitation to the one night vampire dinner ball, at once!"_ He handed a letter to Arra and said he would wait for her answer out of her room.

Arra closed the door and held the invitation. Maybe this is why Darren had dolled her up!

Arra placed a shall on her shoulders and let with the guard.

_**In The Hall**_

Arra was lead to the hall.

A guard standing outside the doors took her invitation and led her inside.

"_Fallow me to your appointed table, Miss Sails."_

The hall was deteriorated up with wonderful flowers and candle lights. The walls were covered with blood red drapes, the statue of which the hall was named after had been polished. The hall was quiet and peaceful. The tables were all made up with fancy table cloths and candlesticks. Their was cutlery and plates? And fancy Glasses.

A band play soft music and were taking requests.

What was going on?

Arra still flowed the man to her table. When they arrived, Arra saw they were in the middle of the room and the table was more decked up! Rose petals and older looking candlesticks!Plus even fancier chairs & stuff.

"_Sir, your date is here..."_

"_**DATE? I'M SOMEONE'S DATE!"**_Arra screamed in her head.

Arra saw her date stand up.

_**LARTEN**?_

_**ARRA?**_

Both vampires looked at one another.

Larten was in a pair of dark blue baggy jeans, Brown sandals and he all so wore a red cowboy jacket and a darker red shirt that button all the way up. With pockets on ether side. His neck wore a long sliver chain.

He also had black shades on.

Larten & Arra pulled out of their shock and sat down.

Larten took out Arra's seat and sat at his own.

"_I shall be back shortly..."_ Said the the guard. After he had gone the questions were flying.

"_Why are you in a dress?"_

"_Why are dress like that"_

"_Is that perfume?"_

"_Who the heck planed this?"_

"_Why are you here"_

**Both;**_"What's going on.?"_

The man came over with menus.

"_Here is you menus, a waiter will be you shortly"_ He ran off.

Both vampires were at a lost here, but played along.

"_T. soup sounds good...but I would like steak...you Larten?"_

"_You know I can barley read but it looks like I can read this...I think the spaghetti or fish pate looks good."_

Both put their menus down and talked.

It seems that Darren had dolled they both up for tonight.

"_What is your son up to...?"_

"_I do not know but-"_

"_Even all! I'm Darren and I'll be your waiter!"_

**Speak of the little devil!**

"_Darren! What are you up to?"_ hissed Arra.

"_Indeed! Why is the room like this? And why are you-"_

"_Look! I'll tell you tomorrow but first just enjoy yourself's tonight!"_

Arra and Larten both sighed and agreed. Darren took their orders and brought some lovely red wine.

The rest of the even was wonderful and pretty fun!

Their was also dancing and stage comedy [done by Gavner, Kurda, Seba & Paris].

After that Arra was walk back to her room by Larten. [they left a tip for the Darren.]

"_HAHAHA!"_ Arra was spun by Larten onto her door.

"_That was the best date we've ever had! I never thought this night __would been just us having fun!" _Hugged Larten She lean against her door. _"Yes! it was indeed a wondrous night!"_ Larten hugged her back the looked in each others eyes. Slowly but surely Larten kiss Arra on the lips. For ten whole minus the two lovers kiss loving.

Arra soon pushed him away and smiled.

"_Goodnight...Romeo."_ She opened her door and lean against it.

Suddenly Larten yelled;

"_**YAAABAA-DAABAA-DOOOOOO!"**_

Arra laughed and when to bed

_**The next morning**_

Darren sat with a group of vampires{Kurda, Vance, the Princes and Gavner.] at one table when Larten & Arra came in.

"_Darren!"_ Darren turned to find they love birds coming over to him.

"_YO! Morning you two! Have fun on you date?"_

Arra grabbed Darren's arm & took him over to some table.

"_Yes but we were promised answers today.!"_ She put Darren on a chair. _"So spill, Casanova"_

Darren smiled and spoke of his plan.

Darren and the gang had been planing all this time, to get them back together. Darren had got the Princes to help. They made they plans and invitation. Darren made the menus. Everyone had helped, the cooking the dinner ball and the tables! Of corse others were not sure but they did like felling normaly of once, plus The big guys are going to make the whole dinner/night/ball thing a better way to close the festail of blood.

"_But I was being selfish...I was also trying to get a mummy too..."_

Darren blushed shamefully and sighed. "_ I thought if you got back together I'd get a mum...I really miss having a mum...someone to take my side if I get in a fight with dad or sing me to sleep or even maybe...dance with me and dad when were coking dinner..."_

Larten and Arra looked at one another and smirked.

They picked up Darren onto their laps and hugged him.

"_Darren...that's not so selfish if your trying to help us...besides...You're dad was very sweet! And I for once had fun with out fighting! I would love to be your mum...but the rest with take time..."_

"_Really? Good cus we put a lot of work into it.!"_

Smiling the trio of vampires talk with their friends.

_**6 weeks later **_

Darren was adopted by the love birds but Larten would soon need Darren's help for one...more...plan!

_**TBC.**_

_**In Darren's plan 2!**_


End file.
